


Somebuddy to Love

by parallelresistance



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelresistance/pseuds/parallelresistance
Summary: “Hello, welcome to Once and Floral, how may I help you?”...........Or Baz works in a flower shop and Simon keeps buying flowers.





	Somebuddy to Love

**Baz**  
It’s been such a slow day at work that I feel like I’ve spent more time on my phone than actually helping customers, apparently nobody wants to buy flowers on a cold November afternoon. I’ve just gotten through yet another level of Two Dots when the bell above the door rings. (Thank God because I was on my last life)

I look up and my mouth immediately goes dry. In walks in one of the most attractive boys I’ve seen with moles dotting his face and bronze curls poking out of a winter hat. I wish it was warmer out so I could see what he has underneath his winter coat.

“Hello, welcome to Once and Floral, how may I help you?” I don’t even have to fake my customer service smile.

“Uh, how would I make an I’m sorry bouquet?” he asks. I quirk an eyebrow at him.

“How should I know?” I don’t tell him my boss in the back might know, I want him to keep talking to me.

“You work in a flower shop? Aren’t you supposed to be able to know the meanings or something?” 

“I mostly just create arrangements for weddings and funerals. Don’t need to know meanings for that.” 

“Fine, make me something pretty then,” he sighs. I quickly grab a few roses in red and pink, figuring he can’t go wrong with a classic.

I finish putting together the bouquet and ring him up. "Good luck with your apology," I say when I hand him his change.

"Thanks." He shoots a small smile at me as he leaves and I start to melt. Control yourself Baz.

.............

Hot Boy comes in a few more times over the next month, each time asking for something more elaborate, so I make him arrangements of tulip, carnation, and lilac. Each time he seems a little more dejected.

When he comes in next, he's wearing the same hat from the first day and a black leather jacket. I’ve never been that into the leather jacket look, but seeing him in one is converting me. (I’d rather be the bad boy of the relationship)

"Welcome back, what can I do for you today?" I ask him.

"I need another bouquet. Something flashier this time maybe." He tells me.

"Sure, can I ask why?" I don't really need to know, but I'm a bit curious about why Hot Boy needs these displays.

"Er, I'm trying to apologize to my girlfriend but the last few bouquets haven’t seemed to do it. She doesn’t even notice them after I give them to her, leaves them on the floor, doesn’t even put them in a vase."

My heart falls just a bit at the mention of a girlfriend, but I'd be lying if I wasn't a little pleased that it didn't seem to be going well. Not that I even have a chance, I’m a nobody to him, he might not even like boys.

"Sounds good, you want something that’ll definitely catch her eye?" He shrugs back at me.

Taking this as a yes, I head to the clementine verbascums. They’re very bright with a purple center and yellow petals, impossible to miss.

"How's this look?" I ask him. 

He beams at me in response. "Perfect, thanks."

I definitely don’t check out his butt when he leaves this time. (He fills out his jeans quite thoroughly)

.............

I haven’t seen Hot Boy in a several weeks and I’m feeling a bit down. My bouquet must have worked too well. He must have made up with his girlfriend and now he has no reason to come back. I’m moping behind the counter when a figure comes up to it -- I hadn’t even heard the bell ring.

I look up and there’s Hot Boy, sadly without the leather jacket. He smiles at me and asks about a bouquet to ask someone out. I fight to suppress my eye roll as I once again tell him I don’t know flower meanings.

“Since you said you do weddings I was hoping you’d have something for romance.”

“What about your girlfriend?” It comes out harsher than I mean it to.

He shrugs and says, “Guess she didn’t appreciate my flowers.”

“Hm, I can do lilies,” I tell him, already grabbing the blooms.

He pays and heads out. I try to fight the disappointment at the thought of him asking someone else out.

Hot Boy walks in not even a minute later. Is he not happy with the new arrangement?

He steps up to me with a shy smile and shoves the lilies at me. “I know we don’t really know each other very well, but I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee?” 

I’m dumbstruck for a moment. Is he really asking me out with the bouquet I just made for him? Is he really asking me out? 

My brain turns back on and I stutter out a response as I reach for the flowers. “Y-yes I love coffee. I’m Baz.”

His grin widens. “Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that simon's girlfriend is agatha, but i'm not not saying that. your choice.
> 
> Inspired by "Flowers on the Floor" by Lany. this may or may not have been the soundtrack for writing.
> 
> Come say hello on [my tumblr](http://www.basiltoff.tumblr.com)


End file.
